


Enough

by Lady_Elwing



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: AU Revolution, F/M, charloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Elwing/pseuds/Lady_Elwing
Summary: Charlie and Bass have been secretly involved for a while now, as the whole group is busy fighting the Patriots. Written in Bass' point of view : how will Miles take the news? What are they even? A couple?Charlie is the one leading the charge. ;)





	

“You did what?“ He dropped his mug. It crashed into pieces. Damn it, he’ll have to find a new one. 

“Calm the fuck down.“ Charlie huffed. It was so typical of him. “It’s fine. Mom overreacted but Miles was?“ She pursed her lips as she thought of a word to describe Miles’ behavior. “kinda ok?“

“Kinda ok? We’re talking about the Butcher of Baltimore!“  
“Sure, mr ex psycho president of the Monroe Republic.“ She jammed her hands in her jeans’ pockets. “He was just silent Just asked if you forced me…“ Bass made a wild gesture with his hands, his eyes wide, opening his mouth to say something. She raised her finger, “No no don’t worry. I told him I was the one who had been pursuing you for years.“

“Years?“ He scoffed.

“Wait. You don’t remember?“

“You spent most of these years hunting me down to make me pay for my many crimes. You call that flirting?“ He cocked his head with the hint of a smile spreading as he spoke.

“Well.. I said ‘pursuing’ not ‘seducing’, didn’t I?“ Charlie’s eyes were sparkling with amusement. She was probably taking this far too lightly. She didn’t know Miles the way he did. He knew that for her Miles was still Miles. The same Miles she had known as her uncle. Father, uncle, same old. The nonchalant way in which she draped herself on his only chair, staring out of the window made him take a deep breath to keep from yelling. She was acting as if it were a normal day, and she needed to unwind after landing a hand in training the new militia. He had been told that his son and Charlie had ended up yelling at each other, like not other recruits or officer would dare. He didn’t like reprimanding either, nor did Miles but she was really acting like a fresh green recruit these days., or like an officer swaggering through her chores. 

“I still don’t get why on earth you decided to tell them. We were fine… We are fine, right?“ He peered at her. It wasn’t unusual for Charlie to disappear for some kind of walkabout and come back weeks if not months later. She hadn’t done it recently, not since they had started to spend time together. She smiled.

“Of course we are. I don’t see why you’re overreacting. Connor told Jeff last night. Had too much to drink. Like father like son.“ She winked, “so I thought I’d hit before we were cornered.“

Smart move, for a smart girl, thought idly Bass. He leaned against the wall of his cabin. He hadn’t felt like this in years. This thing with Charlie had started with a drunken one night stand that turned into a series of sexual escapades… Which lead to late night conversations about things they both rather forget. And it became this : Charlie sitting on his only precious chair. Charlie hogging the covers. Charlie finishing his secret stash of moonshine. Charlie… Charlotte. Everywhere. Her hair stuck on his jacket, that he would thoroughly brush before meeting Miles. Furniture breaking, and food missing from the pantry. 

Miles was something else. He wouldn’t believe them. He’d go for the worst case scenario. I mean, he thought, who would willingly want to be in a relationship with the infamous Sebastian Monroe? Who the hell? 

Charlotte Matheson. She was was smirking, her feet on his table. Not caring whether Miles would decide to crash through the door to kill him. Not caring about whether people will call her crazy for choosing a Monroe, an aging former dictator. She always did what she wanted.

“Smart move.“

Her smile was gone, she was looking a bit hesitant. Well she should be worried, Miles might not say much when he’s angry but he does know to make sure everyone understands perfectly what he’s thinking. A gun against his head might be a great way to wake up tomorrow. 

“You did know. Right?“

“What?“

“that I liked you? Even when.. the Connor thing. It was you. It was always you.“

“I did. Just wasn’t sure you were really into me…. thought you were going through a rebellious phase. You know? Let’s get a rise out of mommy dearest by sleeping with her worst enemy.“

Charlie snorted.

“Come here, you silly man. You know that I don’t give a damn about what Rachel thinks? You were just playing hard to get.“

He obliged, she was too tempting anyways. She stood up and walked into his arms, her mouth searching his. His hands were sliding to her waist when the door opened. They jumped apart, each of them pulling out their weapon of choice; Her dagger, his gun. Miles raised his hand in surrender.

“Sorry. This is too weird.“

Bass lowered his gun and blinked. Miles didn’t look angry… He had a strange look in his face. It reminded him of that time when the girls they were double dating, took them to watch one of those weird european movies. Something in French? about a girl who liked to eat blue cheese for breakfast? Yeah. Something like that. Miles had insisted they never talk to these girls ever again. Bass shook his head. He knew that he was panicking a little. Why else would his thoughts ramble so fast? Was the room spinning. Charlie was speaking to Miles, he couldn’t make sense of her words.

“Bass?“ Charlie was shaking him by the shoulder. He shook his head again and took a deep breath. Miles wasn’t going to bolt. He wasn’t going to whip up a gun to his head. He looked weirded out but strangely calm. Maybe Charlie had gotten Miles to understand what he couldn’t even wrap his head around.

“Yeah. Sorry. What?“

“Just came in to say congrats. Can’t say you guys make a great couple.“ Charlie shot her uncle slash dad a dark look. Miles shrugged,

“Sorry but this is way too weird for me. My best… Bass with my kid? Too weird. But whatever floats your boat. I mean… Look at me and Rach..“

“Too weird for me,“ muttered Charlie. 

“Really? You’re not going to kill me or something?“ He couldn’t tell what was hiding behind Miles’ facade. There was a time he could guess. And there were times, in a battle, he knew exactly what would be his next move. But this was a game he didn’t know how to play. It wouldn’t be the first time he had a false sense of security. But this time, he wasn’t doing something for Miles, to please him. He was doing this for himself and for Charlie.

“Nah. We need you to take the Patriots down. Besides, Charlie might end up doing the honors.“ Was it a grin or a snarl? Bass couldn’t tell, but his brother didn’t seem to mind the situation that much.

Charlie laughed as she took his hand in hers. She wasn’t big on PDA but it wasn’t as if they had the chance to be a public couple before. Except for those few days in Orlando. Long story. This was a first, maybe she wanted Miles to understand what they were. His grasped her hand tighter. 

“Right. I’ll be off then.“ Miles gave them an awkward smile before he bolted out. Charlie was laughing again. Bass shrugged.

“I think I should start locking my door.“ He muttered, more for himself than her. He hadn’t told her about Miles last grand gesture before he left the Republic. She must have heard it from somewhere because he saw a flash of concern before she kissed him again.

“Good idea. In case my mother decides she does care for me, after all.“ Charlie added, as they parted. 

It was probably the worst decision they ever made. It was stupid, crazy. Childish. He was too old for stuff like that. But he couldn’t imagine not being with Charlotte, now that they were together. He couldn’t imagine seeing her with someone else. The Connor thing had been enough for him. What was it that Shelly used to say? Love isn’t about making sense. It just happens and you have to go with it. His thoughts surprised him. Charlie was wrapped in his arms, reminding him that he was really here. grounded in this new world. This was the first time he had allowed himself to think about Shelly in so many years. But this time, it didn’t take the wind out of his lungs, it didn’t make him want to drown the pain in alcohol or throw himself into the fray. It was just something that happened so many years ago. He had loved Shelly, she had loved him. She was gone. It was in the past, and now he had Charlie clinging to him as if he was a raft in a wild sea. It had taken him a while to let her turn his world upside dow but now that he was in, there was no way he’d let her go.

Charlie pulled away and offered him another smile. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks pink and glowing. She could be in an add for a SPA or something. A normal happy young woman. 

“I need to talk to Connor about tomorrow’s mission.“

He nodded. They were at war. Charlie had fit in the Matheson & Monroe team with the same grace she had when she was fighting or hunting her prey. As she closed the door behind her, he felt cold.

It could happen, all over again. Loving with all of his being and then waking up to find out that the ones he loved were gone forever. It could. It might. Hopefully, he will die before her. It would make more sense. He signed, his body relaxing instantly. He kicked off his booths and unbuckled his belt. It was too late to talk to his ghosts.. Even if they were friendly now. He didn’t want to think about the inevitable end of all things. He didn’t want to think about how loneliness is enhanced after having spent days and nights with someone. He didn’t want to think about loss.

 

He was lying on his back, studying the roof of the cabin when she came back. It will needed more repairs unless they wanted to be drenched next time there was a storm. It wouldn’t be safe to raise a family here. A family? Charlie slammed the door shut and bolted it.

“Hey. Sorry, Connor couldn’t stop talking. I told him about Miles and the whole thing… He was kind of excited. He wants to call me mom.“ She snorted. It was a strange situation. He was shacking up with his best friend’s long lost daughter, and she had.. had a one time thing with his own son. Charlie was taking off her clothes, tossing them on the pile he had left on the floor. His eyes were following each of her moves. He didn’t want to talk, nor think anymore. She was here. And all his sense were alive. No more words from ghosts, no more worries about the future. The present was luring him to her.

She joined him on the bed, still talking about her encounter:

“… Anyways, he better not call me mom in our next op. Or I’ll shoot him down.“ Her warm arm draped over his shoulders. Her cold nose nestled against his neck. He kissed the top of her head. She pulled up to give him a lingering kiss.

Fuck the future. Tonight, he was going to make sure the future knew he meant business.

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I prefer writing from Charlie's pov but.. I also find Bass endlessly fascinating.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. There are more ficlets to come!


End file.
